Angels of Fate
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: A twist of the whole Evangelion saga...Just read it to find out...


Author Notes and Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any part of Neon Genesis Evangelion they are owned by their respective owners. All I own is this story I wrote. This story may be confusing at first but it will all be cleared up when you get to the end. (There is an ending cause I finished all the chapters before hand.) Please do review be it good or bad if its good enough I'll post the remaining chapters if not then I won't bother. This is an OCC fic and the time line is pretty much according to the anime series but it will run off that a bit from time to time. Thanks to those who will read this story and review it.  
  
Arigato  
  
H.A  
  
Onto the story.  
  
Angels of Fate  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We'll name the baby, Shinji if it's a boy and Rei if it's a girl." echoed a male voice across the room. Those words made the expectant mother smile as she gently caressed her pregnant stomach. She was proud of her unborn child regardless of what sex it may be as long as it's hers. The doctors had said that it was impossible for them to conceive but her husband proved them wrong, the baby she was carrying was all the proof she needed. Yui Ikari soon gave birth to a healthy baby boy a few weeks later and as planned they named him Shinji, Ikari Shinji. Ikari Shinji's early life was as normal as any young child could hope for a mother's sweet love was all he ever received until that day. One day during his early life he would be forced to continue on his life without the love of his mother by his side. After that his life went to hell...he found no one to be by his side he was all alone in the world. He only saw glimpses of his father and when he was finally transferred to his grandparents home he never saw him at all ever again until now...  
  
After ten years of silence he received the first ever proof that he ever had a father, a letter from him well...more from a Commander Ikari ordering him to come to Tokyo-3 and wait for further instructions. Shinji was awash with emotions ranging from joy to anger as he slowly rocked in his train seat as he stared out the train's windows.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked as he saw a feminine figure approaching him through the bright light.  
  
*It doesn't matter we would soon be together after being apart for so long...*  
  
"Huh???...I was dreaming again??? That's the fifth time this month I had that same dream." Sighed Shinji as he awoke to find that he was still riding the lonely train that he had boarded earlier.  
  
"This is the place..." Shinji looked around his new surroundings for a while when he had disembarked from the train station. As he got off the train he noticed a package had been stuck on the main exit gate from the train with his name on it opening it he found a piece of paper and a photo. "Katsuragi Misato is her name and she had blue hair...well that can't be that hard to look out for." Shinji looked around the station that was his stop he guessed it wouldn't be that hard to spot her the station was practically empty.  
  
Five minutes went by...  
  
Ten minutes went by...  
  
Thirty minutes went by...  
  
Shinji a little annoyed from all the waiting had left the station waiting platform and was now outside making a phone call to the phone number that was listed in the piece of paper that he was clutching onto. "No one's picking up the phone..." he thought. Shinji found his current surroundings strange...it was awfully quiet and he could see no one walking around the streets it was almost like... His thoughts were interrupted by the low hovering sound and the sudden impact of wind on his face. Looking up he saw a creature flying behind him with masses of helicopters chasing behind it. "You must be Shinji get in..." Shinji turned and didn't notice then that a blue car with a lady driver had stopped beside him with the door opened. Without much hesitation he got into the car and with tires screeching behind them headed down the street.  
  
"Sorry I'm late...I'm..."  
  
"You must be Katsuragi Misato...could you fill me in on what's exactly going on here???"  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain now but you'd get the details once we get to where we're supposed to go..."  
  
"Go??? Where is it that I'm supposed to go anyway?"  
  
"NERV Headquarters..."  
  
The sound of exploding missiles and crashing helicopters behind them probably was the reason behind the car's sudden increase in speed. "Looks like what we're throwing at that thing has no affect what so ever on it..." stated Misato as she witness the carnage of the still rampaging monster through her binoculars. "Wait a minute..." she continued noticing the sudden withdrawal of the swarms of helicopters "Shinji get down!!!" she screamed as the sudden outburst of yellow light and a force so powerful that the two of them were thrown into a succession of spins which finally left the car resting on its sides. Shinji a little stunned had managed to free himself and now looking through his own eyes the creatures he only till now heard about as 'Angels'"  
  
"Here you better read this while I try to get ourselves to NERV Headquarters in one piece..." Said Misato as she tossed what looked like a book to him. Bringing up the book Shinji saw the title 'NERV' emblazed on the front it was a handbook of sorts with lots of information about the organization known as NERV which till now Shinji's knowledge about it was that his father worked there. Shinji stared long and hard as images of his past flashed by him he mostly saw images of him standing alone without a father or mother by his side. "My father...I never knew I had one till now." his voice distant and angry. "The two of you don't get along I make it?" Misato had made it sound like more truth then any fabrication. "What'd you expect from a man who leaves his child's side for almost ten years!!!?" Shinji hissed his eyes glared up for a moment before dying down. Shinji had now noticed that the car was on a sort of conveyor and soon they were traveling on a labyrinth of escalators and elevators.  
  
Shinji's view of the lady named Katsuragi Misato didn't get any loftier when she had managed to 1.Get them lost and 2. Try to dig out more history on his relation to his estranged father. She had to get her friend Akagi Ritsuko to lead them back to where they were supposed to go. Too concentrating on reading the NERV manual Shinji was suddenly enclosed in darkness for a moment and when the lights had gone up did he realized where he was. Turing his head right there beside him stood a face, a metallic face covered neck high in some sort of liquid "Shit...what's that" he shouted as he stepped back a little. He couldn't help but notice the eyes...those eyes were like piercing into his soul he felt like they looked familiar somehow like he'd seen them somewhere before. "Shinji" the emotionless voice rang over the speakers. Shinji knew that the stoic voice belonged to his father "Father" he coldly replied. Shinji stared up at a reflective glass panel "Why have you called me here?" he continued his tone colder. "I've called you here because I have some use for you now." He replied. "Use??? Since when have I been of any use to you???" He screamed. To the others it seemed like the father and son reunion had degenerated into a fight of words but to them it was a fight of wills.  
  
Shinji had two sides to him one was the reclusive silent and passive Shinji while the other side he was showing now was reserved to be shown to his father and those he hated with the same venom this side of him was one of utter hate, vengeance and you could almost say evil. Seeing his son question him like that made his lips curve a little but he had better things to do then drag on this battle "That face you see beside you is Eva- 01 and you shall pilot it to fight the 'Angels'" "I refuse too..." Shinji's reply was plain and steadfast. "Bring the other pilot and ready her for Eva- 01" Ikari Gendo commanded Fuyutsuki via the comms link. "But she hasn't recovered fully from the first..." stated the elder of the two men. "I don't care...if she still breathes bring her here!" he shouted back at him. Shinji found himself staring back into those pair of eyes that belong to the thing that was called Eva again it was almost as if he was looking to it like some kind of voice was asking him to so. The squeaking noise of a gurney broke his stare as he turned and saw a girl covered with a blanket being wheeled right beside him. Shinji looked at the girl her right eye was bandaged and she looked pale. "My father is inhuman to force this girl to do this..." he thought silently. Shinji's right hand was grasping up and down as his rage build.  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and was about to sit up when the whole platform they stood on shook violently from the tense situation happening above them. This caused almost everyone to lose their footing but for the girl who was just trying to sit up a while ago the sudden movement threw her body off completely from where she had lay. Amongst the chaos of the ground shaking and the ceiling above them falling down on them Shinji almost by reflex dived down and managed to catch the girl from landing on the hard floor. But at the first contact between them something happened...Shinji saw flashes of images right before him...a world burning, a world regenerating and a pale figure surfacing from a sea of orange liquid. He had cradled the girl in his arms almost waiting for something to hit them but it never came he saw that they were pieces falling from the ceiling but he was surprised that it never once fell hitting them. Looking around he saw a shadow was cast under where they sat. It was the shadow of the arm of the once dormant robot above him acting almost as a roof for the two for them. "Movement of Eva Unit-01 recorded!!" shouted Misato as she got up from the position where she had fallen.  
  
Shinji felt that this girl he was now holding in his arms looked somewhat familiar. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl just fluttered her eyes opened to him for a while and closed them back. "Just rest now..." he whispered. Shinji slowly carried her and laid her back on the now depressed gurney and glared at those who had earlier brought her in to take care of her. "Fine...Father I shall do as you wish..." his yelled looking up. Shinji felt weird when he was introduced to the confined area of what he looked like a pod. "Are you okay?" asked a voice which he made out as Misato's. "I'm fine..." he answered. Misato, Akagi by now had joined Fuyutsuki in the main command centre and were monitoring his every movement. Shinji felt somewhat at peace in his new environment the sensation and smells were triggering something inside of him like he'd been here before. Looking out in front of him he saw the creature a while ago that was attacking the city. At first he was clueless of what to do but he heard a voice talking to him *Push the controls forward and just let your instincts do the rest*. Closing his eyes he did what the voice told him to do...to him he could only hear that voice inside his head but in reality his ear piece was screaming commands from the control room. "90% sync ratio. This is incredible. This boy had no pervious training yet his ratio is still slowly climbing. It's like he's been doing this for years..." Misato ignored Ritsuko's mutterings but couldn't help feeling a little impressed with the boy.  
  
Shinji had his eyes still closed controlled the Eva Unit-01 with utmost precision as he managed to do away with the 'Angels' unit within a few minutes. What seemed like an eternity to him he suddenly felt the drain of the liquid around him and he felt his lungs refreshed with clean normal air once again. He crawled out of the pod and landed onto the paved road and clearing his vision saw blurred figures crowd around him, some where asking if he was alright and some were checking him for injuries and vital signs. "Shinji are you okay?" asked Misato who now sat beside him. "I'm okay...how did I do? What about that girl I saw just now did she make it out okay?" he asked her. "You did great...the girl?? Oh she...she's doing fine she's resting in the infirmary...which is where you are going." Turning to the boy Misato found that Shinji had passed out beside her and fell lying on her lap. "Your plan is in motion..." said an elderly voice. "Yes...it is just as I had hoped it to be..." replied another voice younger then the previous but colder. "Misato look at this..." Ritsuko and Misato were analyzing the footage taken of the fight and upon careful observation the two of them noted that during the whole time Shinji's eyes were closed but his arms were moving. "His sync ratios...hit as high as 180% at one point" Maya one of the command staff felt that it was worth mentioning but Ritsuko and Misato were too engrossed in the video that was played back in front of them. The video showed just how Shinji and Eva Unit-01 destroyed or practically tore apart the angels units piece by piece with his eyes closed.  
  
"Where am I??"  
  
Shinji found himself back into the liquid pod or at least it felt like that.  
  
"Were you the one who talked to me just now?"  
  
*Yes...I am that voice which guided you...soon you shall be united once again with the one fated to be yours...*  
  
"Mine??? What you mean?"  
  
*Do not ask that ...which is still far away*  
  
"Far away...?"  
  
With those words ringing in his head Shinji eyes shot open and he saw himself staring at a ceiling. The bright light above him hurt his eyes for a while but after he had focused he realized that he was now lying on a hospital bed. He felt that he wasn't the only occupant in the room at the time. Slowly he turned his head to his right and came straight into the stare of a singular red iris eye. "It's that girl from just now..." Shinji thought. The two stared at each other for almost ten minutes in silence before Shinji decided to shatter their peaceful stare. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. The girl blinked at him twice before answering "I think I am fine." Shinji smiled at her simple formal response. Deep inside he had a feeling of utter peace and protective urge for her he just couldn't understand why. "Are you feeling better?" she whispered her voice a little shaky. "I'm fine" Shinji answered while looking up again. He felt that other then the headache and slight queasiness he was basically okay. So he come to a decision to sit up and walked over to her bedside. As he pulled a chair and sat close to her side Shinji couldn't help but notice that she didn't break her stare the entire whole time.  
  
He couldn't help but gaze down at the azure haired girl with red eyes she on the other hand gazed up at him with her one good eye while the other was obscured by the bandage.  
  
"I'm Ikari Shinji. I just came here this morning"  
  
"I'm Rei Ayanami. Ikari...are you related to Commander Ikari by blood?"  
  
"Mmmm...yes. I'm his son. Well sort off, we can't be called father and son really." He answered looking indignant.  
  
"Why is that?" Rei asked. Her head slightly moved to one side.  
  
Shinji thought about his answer for a moment "Our relation is of blood but if you were to call us father and son then it is a mistake as he has never treated me like what a normal father would treat his son." Rei was a little confused by his answer but she saw through his sad eyes that he meant had what he said. "Did you try to be his son?" she inquired. "How could you be a son to a man whom you have never seen? I have never seen him for the last ten years of my life! Can we change the subject please? I prefer to ask questions about you more then him right now..." Shinji's answered. His tone was flat and void of emotions in the beginning but sprang back to life when he wanted to know more about her. "He wants to ask about me?" Rei thought inwardly her eyes staring back at him. That was a first for Rei for no one had ever wanted to ask about her as far as she could remember. Strangely as it sounds she felt that she wanted and would answer any question that this boy with those deep blue eyes and brown hair could ask of her. "There is nothing particularly interesting about me that you could ask. But if you do ask me any question I would answer them to my best abilities"  
  
Shinji smiled a little when he heard her answer like that for he had a million questions to ask her but the only question he really wanted to ask was if she had felt that same feeling he felt when he first touched her bare skin but he chose not to as it might scare her. "How did you get injured like that?" Shinji asked quietly while pointing gently to her eye and bandaged arm. "I got injured while trying to sync with my Eva earlier the rest I cannot remember." Rei tried to lift her injured arm to show that it wasn't really that bad but she cringed when she tried to lift it up for him. "Don't try to lift it...I can relate to having an injured arm..." Rei suddenly felt while lowering back her arm that it had felt lighter then before. Looking down at her arm she saw that Shinji had slipped his hand under hers supporting it all the way down for her. While looking up to check on her their eyes met and neither one blinked nor moved. There was a sudden knock on the door "Shinji? Are you awake?" asked a voice as Misato walked in and found the two of them together. "Ah I see you two have met...well Shinji...Commander Ikari has requested that once you are awake to met him in his office. I will be waiting outside when your ready." With that she left the two back alone together.  
  
"Guess I better get going I hope to see you soon okay..." As he stood up to leave he suddenly felt a strong urge inside of him pushing him to do something he never done before. He gently bent down to her face his eyes locked onto hers and gently kissed her forehead. The instant he did he felt the images of a bright white figure opening its arms to him flash him by. As soon as his lips parted from her touch he opened his eyes to see Rei's eyes staring back at him widely. He forced a smile and left the room leaving Rei to think. "Why does it when I feel his touch I sense and see things that I've never seen or sense before?" She found her eyes had followed him as he quietly walked out and closed the door. Shinji obediently followed Misato up the hallway and into a dark office where he saw his father was waiting for him behind his large desk. The two walked up to his desk under his watchful eyes.  
  
"I see you have disposed of the angel that had attacked us."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You shall be assigned to live here and when there is need to call upon you again you shall without any objections follow orders"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You may go I've made arrangements for your living needs here on this base if there is anything you shall require do so by asking Major Misato here."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Geez I know him to be cold heartless person but for goodness sakes you're his son at least he could have asked you if you're okay..." whispered Misato beside him. "I'm used to it..." The two walked backed to the infirmary so that Misato could sign the papers for his release. "Major Misato I would like to say goodbye to Rei before I leave is that okay with you?" Shinji requested. "Sure and Shinji call me Misato..." "Thanks Misato" with that he walked away headed for the room where he had awoken up previously. "Come in..." Rei answered as Shinji knocked on the door. "I'm leaving now I really hope too see you real soon okay..." he whispered as he sat back down beside her. Rei looked a little sad at first hearing that he was leaving and this feeling confused her as it was the first time she felt a sudden sadness about someone leaving her. "I hope to meet you soon also." She replied. The two stared at each other again in silence before Shinji finally got up and slowly walked to the door. "Goodbye..." he smiled looking back at her as he opened the door. "Goodbye Ikari" and for the first time Rei felt something inside of her swelling up. She smiled at him. "You should smile at lot more it makes you so beautiful" with those parting words Shinji closed the door behind him. "He thinks I'm beautiful?" This comment left Rei even more confused then she already was with the boy she knew as Ikari Shinji.  
  
Walking down the hall up back to the infirmary's reception area Shinji found Misato talking into her mobile phone and as soon she saw him coming she got off it. "Shinji I have good news you won't be living here on the base...isn't that good?" Looking back at her "Where shall I live then?" he asked puzzled. "I've asked for you to be transferred to be under my care so that means you shall be living with me..." she smiled. Shinji thought well it can't be that bad. "Well...Welcome home Shinji this is going to be your home from now on" Shinji looked around his new home and he didn't really know what to say about it. The living room was a mess full of empty instant Ramen cups and beer cans. Piled up along the hallway were boxes of more beer and he didn't even want to know what the other rooms looked like. "Your stuff has been moved into your room back over there" Misato pointed to the room at the end of the hallway. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me okay." Shinji entered his room and was glad to find it a little dusty but it was empty except for his bag, one box of his possessions and his cello case. "I better get unpacked then..." he sighed.  
  
The room was larger then his previous one back in his grandparent's home that he had stayed only briefly before but it was too large for his liking. Shinji was used to traveling a lot as he moved from home to home he wasn't one to get attached to a lot of things so he didn't have much to move with when his father had requested him to come to Toyko-3. After unpacking the few possessions he had into the cupboard he gently laid on his bed. "Maybe this won't be that bad..." he thought. "Shinji...dinner's ready" Misato shouted from behind his door. Shinji frowningly looked at what his dinner consisted off and tried not to laugh. Misato's idea of dinner was a cup of instant seafood Ramen for her and a cup of instant beef Ramen for him. "Ah...well Shinji this is usually what I eat for dinner...hehe I hope you don't mind" she smiled she smiled rather tensely at her new flat mate. "It's okay...but I would prefer if I could exchange my beef Ramen for your seafood one I'm a little against eating meat" Misato figured she could at least do him the favor of giving him what he requested for. As the two of them ate their dinner in silence a squishing noise arose and "Ah!!!! That hits the spot!!!" bellowed Misato as she drowned her first can of beer in one go and was proceeding to her second can. Shinji just smiled at her and left her to clean up but upon walking into her kitchen he thought he had stepped into a war zone. Shinji face vaulted at her kitchen the sink was cluttered with unwashed plates the cupboards were bursting open showing the tens of boxes of instant Ramen she had stocked up and the dustbin over filled with empty beer cans.  
  
"I guess I better do something with this mess before I go to bed..." he sighed while picking up a rarely used cleaning sponge. "Shinji...I'll be in room if you need me. Ah!!! I have tons of paper work to do...so goodnight..." called Misato as she took a fresh six pack into her room. It took Shinji almost a whole four hours to clean up the mess that Misato had neglected since she had first moved in. Stepping back feeling happy with himself he looked at result of his labor...the living room now looked like one, the hallway although still filled with boxes at least looked neat and the kitchen didn't look like a health inspector's worst nightmare. A rather tired Shinji entered the bathroom and half heartedly expected to see the bathroom had not been left out of the messy carnage. It looked like it been hit by a typhoon, underwear of all types and colors lay strewed over the floor and the bathtub looked like it hadn't been cleaned once. "I guess a shower is good enough" he moaned. So after a quick shower he made sure all the lights were out the door was locked then finally he went to bed. Lying down he recollected his first day in Toyko-3, it had been a roller coaster ride to say the least. He had met his father, piloted a monster of a machine destroyed an angel but he found himself thinking back to the blue haired girl more often then not. "I wish to see her again..." he thought as his eyes closed to the sounds of his SDAT player and soon fell to sleep listening to the Cello Suites.  
  
*I'm glad you've come back to my side my one true love...Soon we shall be united and be whole again*  
  
Awaking in a cold sweat Shinji shot up from his bed his shirt soaked with sweat as he had dreamt for the nth time of a female's voice beckoning him whist unknowing to him a certain girl at that same time woke up too drenched in sweat in a hospital room. "I'm getting sick of dreaming" he groaned as he lay back down hopefully to get some form of sleep. "Morning Shinji!!!" Misato shouted as she flung his room door opened. She found his room empty and everything was made up, Misato had actually just woken up and thought that she had awoken in the wrong apartment room. It had overnight become so spotlessly clean and tidy. She had resorted to check her refrigerator and only after seeing it filled with her precious stock of beer she confirmed that this was indeed her apartment. Shinji was taking a walk around the area just to get himself familiar with his new surroundings but the truth was he couldn't get back to sleep. After walking for quite a bit he settled down on a bench that over looked the whole city that was Tokyo-3. He watched as the morning sun's rays slowly bathe him in its light. Shinji closed his eyes to bask in its warmth and once again he found himself thinking back to the girl with those deep red eyes.  
  
"I wonder how she is is doing..." he thought deeply to himself.  
  
*Do not worry for me I am fine* said a voice that suddenly filled his head.  
  
Hearing the voice answer him his eyes shot open and felt the urge to go back to the apartment that he now called home. "Shinji where have you been I was worried about you!!" Misato leapt off the couch and grabbed the boy into a furious hug and was rocking him like a baby when he had just stepped in. "You shouldn't have cleaned my apartment for me...Oh if you were a few years older I would have ask you to marry me..." she cooed like a teenage girl in love. "Um...it was nothing..." he mumbled. Misato took a step back and looked at the boy she just hugged and broke out laughing. Shinji had developed a bright cherry red blush from her amorous hugging. "Anyway...you don't....haha...have to start going to school...just yet....hehe...so today you would be...wiping tear officially introduced to the rest...catches breath of the NERV team. After that you shall be presented with all the proper documentation." Shinji just gave a glance at her and managed to crack a smile. Shinji wasn't the sort who received many hugs from women so it was natural that after having been hugged by a very beautiful purple haired major he reacted the way he did. "I'll be ready to leave once I get a shower okay?" "Sure Shinji after you're done lets have breakfast, I've prepared breakfast this morning..." hearing that Shinji stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry I've bought us some pastries and sandwiches for breakfast just to show you my appreciation for cleaning up the place..." Misato almost looked disappointed at the way he looked at her.  
  
"Maybe I'll get to meet her again..." Shinji thought as he felt the soothing effects of the warm shower washing off the tenseness he felt. "GAWK!!!!" shouted a voice as Shinji pulled the curtains to make out a towel clad penguin had just walked into his shower. Upon his safe arrival at NERV Headquarters Shinji was a little awed at the sheer size of the place. The numerous elevators, stairs, corridors and offices intimidated him so he sort of forgave Misato for getting lost the day before. Misato began officially showing Shinji off to all the Eva staff and crew and had his identification pass done so he was pretty much left to explore the area as Misato had to be elsewhere for the rest of the afternoon. "Shinji I have to go to work now...you could erm...walk around the place to get yourself settled in and if you're hungry just go to the cafeteria and show you're ID and get some lunch okay..." "Well...nothing much to do but look around the place" Shinji thought. So as he walked around he had managed to walk back to a place that looked familiar to him. "This is the infirmary isn't it?" As he walked down the hallway and reached a reception area he saw the same nurse from yesterday confirming his earlier presumption.  
  
"I wonder if she's still here??" Shinji walked down the dull colored pathway past the numerous rooms where he came upon the door which read "Room 16". Shinji was about to knock and walk in but looking through the small window he saw his father was already inside. He was about to turn away when he caught what he thought was Rei's stare towards him for a second. He made no question of it but he leaned into a dark corner of the hall and waited for his father to leave. After a few moments he saw his father's shadow leave and disappear down the hallway only after he had turned and was out of sight did Shinji walk out of the shadow and walked back to her door. He was about to reach to open it when suddenly the door opened by itself. Shinji stood there gazing straight into a pale face and a pair of red eyes staring back at him. "Ikari-kun..." Rei whispered. This made Shinji smiled somewhat as he was glad that she had remembered his name. "Please Rei...just...Shinji...." He smiled back at her. "Shinji...I saw you standing outside just now but you did not come in." Shinji was about to answer but felt a cold hand touching his own. Looking down Rei's hand had cupped his and was leading him out of her room. "I hope you can take a walk with me Shinji...I was getting tired of just sitting inside." He simply nodded as she led him outside of the infirmary. As they walked Shinji noticed that they had managed to walk into a small roof top garden. "This is pretty nice..." Shinji remarked looking at the place. The two finally settled by a small meadow which overlooked a small pond. "I'm glad that you feel a lot better" Shinji pointed to his own eyes in gesture to show that Rei's eye bandage had been removed.  
  
"Yes the doctors removed it this morning." Rei's hand lightly touched the once injured area.  
  
"That's good to hear...how about your arm?"  
  
"That would have to wait to be completely healed."  
  
"Oh...okay" Shinji sighed disappointed to hear that.  
  
"So when can you get out of this place...?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow if Commander Ikari orders it"  
  
Upon hearing his father's name Shinji who had given Rei his full attention turned away to look at the fishes that swam around the pond. "Oh..." he sighed. He felt a light touch on his hands, looking down Shinji noticed that a white slender hand was now atop of his. "You don't like it when I mention Commander Ikari's name?" Rei asked, her voice slightly breaking. "It's not like that...I just...never mind." Shinji wanted to tell Rei so badly about how he felt about his father but he knew that Rei wouldn't believe him. Rei was perplexed at why the sheer mention of the elder Ikari's name could bring so much pain to the boy. "I'm glad you came to visit me...I was sort of hoping that you would come." Confessed Rei, whose hands fidgeted slightly. "Ummm...ya I was getting introduced to all the Eva staff and get my ID card. I dropped by to look in on you..." Shinji showed Rei the pass the hung round his neck.  
  
The two of them stayed there in silence for neither one were the type for conversations but Rei broke their easy silence for them. "Shinji...I cannot explain it for when I'm near you I feel somewhat at ease. I don't know why that is so?" asked Rei. Shinji nodded and smiled. He thought silently for a while "I sort of feel the same way. It's like I've meet you somewhere before but I should be able to remember seeing someone as beautiful as you." Shinji blushed red realizing what he had just said to her. Rei blushed too "It's somewhat odd that Shinji also looks familiar but I can't remember meeting Shinji anywhere before" They managed to looked up at each other at the same time and caught each others blushing it made them giggle a little. The pair then continued on with their silence but just then a little groan of hunger escape out. Rei's blush which had died down deepened. "I guess your hungry...why don't we get something to eat...?" he asked her. "I would like that." So with Rei still in hand the two of them left heading for the cafeteria. Watching contently at the pair hidden in a dark room "Are you sure that this friendship can continue between them?" asked a voice. "It is meant to continue and develop. I wouldn't have it any other way. So it is written and so it shall be." replied the voice that belonged to Commander Ikari as he smiled staring at his screen.  
  
Shinji and Rei were surprised at the similarity of their choices for their lunch. Both of them settled on a vegetable salad with no dressing and for their drinks just plain cold water. They were eating in silence when a voice behind them suddenly shouted "Shinji!!!" The two looked up and noticed Misato walking towards them. "I guessed as much that you would be together" winked Misato when she came up to their table. Her comment made both Shinji and Rei's head tilt to their respective left "That's so cute...!" she bawled at the two of them. Misato saw what they were having for lunch and cringed. "No wonder the two of you look like sticks all you two eat are greens. Never mind just wait here it's my lunch break so I'll be back soon." The two children just stared at Misato as she was busily eating her lunch which was a medium rare steak. "Ummm...is there something wrong with my face? Cause the two of you have been staring at me since I started eating" Misato commented. The two children just shook their heads and remained silent.  
  
"Oh by the way, Rei I just got news that you are cleared to leave the infirmary and go home when you are ready." Misato said taking a bite of a large chunk of red meat. "That would be satisfactory." Rei replied as she got up and prepared to leave. "Mmmm...Rei do you need help to pack...I mean your arm is still injured." Shinji asked standing up. "That would be pleasing" Rei replied. Misato could have swore that she saw Rei's lips curl up a bit into a smile for a micro second when she heard Shinji ask if he could help her pack she just shook it off as a illusion of the light. "So how is our new Eva pilot doing" asked Ritsuko, trying to sound friendly. "Well...his getting familiar with the place with the help..." "Of Rei...?" Ritsuko interrupted. "Ya how did you know...?" Misato asked looking rather speculative at her friend. "I have my sources" she smiled. "You got to admit they do look cute together..." she continued "Come on! The two of them with their ages combined still add up being younger then you..." Misato shouted. "Thanks for the insult...Misato. But they do look like they were meant for each other." Ritsuko hissed evidently pissed at the earlier age joke. "Hehe...ya that's true" Misato concluded with a smile.  
  
The end. (For now.)  
  
Please review if its good enough for me to post the next chapter. 


End file.
